Merry Christmas and a Lassie New Year
by PerfectlyPsychotic
Summary: Shawn wants to use Holiday traditions to express his feelings for Carlton, will it work or will he chicken out? Shassie 2shot
1. Merry Christmas

I know it's late for Christmas, but I wanted to try and get it up for New years!

A little green plant, it caused so much god damn trouble around this time of year. Especially in the police department, dating was of course prohibited between co-workers, but a little holiday kiss was not. However when that little kiss turned into locking the supply closet or barricading a bathroom door just to have some 'alone time' that was the trouble.

Carlton of course did what ever he could to avoid that stupid mistletoe, he hated this part of the holiday. Along with the lonely nights, the pranksters out for the night, the drunken drivers, the robbery's and of course the fact that people still thought it was funny to give him Snow globes as gifts. He could fairly blame that part of the holidays on Shawn Spencer.

To avoid the mistletoe he'd do anything short of taking his gun and shooting himself whenever he as within 3 feet of it. He'd duck away, he'd hide behind desks, and when no one was looking he'd grab the damn thing and yank it down, only to be replaced by another even brighter bigger one within 10 minutes. Who was to blame for the holiday tradition infecting the station?

Well who was it that liked to see Lassiter squirm, who was it that liked to him turn red with fury and mock him on a regular basis. The same person who was so touchy feely with him, and pretended to flirt endlessly just to see him roll his eyes and walk away with a fume. The same person who practically danced in, stopped in the middle of the hallway, and secured the damn mistletoe every single year.

Speaking of the devil, Shawn skipped his way through the doors, stopped just below the mistletoe he'd already hung, just to check that it was still there. Than he looked around catching Lassiter's eye for a moment, than with a smirk grabbed the nearest female officer in the building, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He'd leave with a grin, and the officer would stare after dazed, just like every year.

Shawn strolled over to Lassiter's desk with a smile and plant himself on top of the wooden table covered in paper work. "Good Morning Lassie, and who have you kissed today?" he was basically singing out every word he said, just because he knew it would annoy the detective to no end. Carlton did what he did every year, rolled his eyes, grumbled a rude comment and pushed the 'psychic' off his desk. His own little holiday tradition.

"Come on Lassie, it's Christmas eve and you still haven't kissed anyone? You're totally ruining the point of my mistletoe tradition." He let out in a bit of a whine, but it was more of disappointment, and maybe even worry? Worry for the detective spending another Christmas alone. When Carlton didn't reply, Shawn continued on with why he'd come in today.

He had settled behind his back, in one hand a box wrapped in shinny red paper, topped off with a green bow, and a cute pineapple shaped name tag on the top. "I have a present for you Carly-O" he presented the brightly wrapped box toward the detective. He didn't even look up before giving a harsh comment. "I don't want another stupid Snow globe Spencer."

A chuckle came from the pineapple loving psychic, and he set the box down on top the desk he was sitting, right in the detectives view. "Does this box look like a snow globe could fit in it?" He questioned pushing it closer with a single finger. However this merely annoyed the older man further, he had a lot of paper work to catch up on, and didn't so much as feel like dealing with this bull crap today.

Before another word could be uttered, someone's hand wrapped around Shawn's forearm and yanked him off the desk. He turned around to face Juliet who had a look of concern on her face. "Maybe you should lay off Carlton today, he'd not in the best mood." Despite the fact that she was whispering, Carlton still over heard her, and a smile made it's way to his face, he could always count on his partner.

"Don't worry Jules, I'm positive that if he opens it he'll love it!" he whispered in response, than he leaned in, and as quietly as he could, because he knew Lassie could still hear them, told her what the gift was. Her face broke out into a wide grin and she looked back at Lassiter, he was trying not to look at them, but even he was curious. She didn't say anything, she just walked away with a grin, trying not to giggle.

"Mr. Spencer, can I see you please?" Chief Vick called from her office door, Shawn nodded his head and turned toward her office, but not before looking back at Lassie who was watching him now, and gave him a small wink before disappearing into the Chief's office. Carlton looked down at the paper, what the hell was in here that could make his partner smile like that.

-11:54 pm Carlton was actually spending his Christmas at the Station, well actually he was just about to leave, so he'd be spending the first few minutes in a car, than the rest of the day drinking till he was sick. He pushed his gun into the holster around his shoulder and looked over it. He desperately needed a new one, this one was worn out and barely able to be in use.

He looked around the nearly empty station, only a few officers had to work on Christmas, and he would have taken a place for anyone of them, it beat sitting at home drinking himself silly. Those officers had families to get home to. He'd worked Christmas 3 years in a row, and Chief Vick finally forced him to take this one off.

Even his partner went home hours ago, and he'd better get going, because if Chief caught him in here at this hour she'd through a fit. He gathered his papers and suit jacket, pulling it over his arms, when something caught his eye. The red shiny paper from the gift Spencer had gotten him, it had been stuffed under files and his jacket all day.

He picked up the package, it really was too small to be a snow globe. He couldn't help but let his curiosity get the best of him. In a swift single motion the paper and green ribbon were gone from the present, and there in his hands was a single brown package. No labels or anything was on the cardboard, just a thin layer of tape.

He set the box on the table and torn off the tape with a pair of scissors. He was hesitant to look inside but once he did his face lit up, and he actually had to think for a moment if this was really from Spencer. A leather shoulder holster, the gun slots on both the left and the right, and a pouch next to the right gun slot. He flipped it over in his hands, something was on the shoulder. Right there in black was 'Carlton' in a simple and bold print.

Carlton tried not to smile at it, did Shawn really pick this out or did he fall asleep at his desk or something. He checked his watch 11:58 someone was bound to tell chief that he was still here. Without a second thought he picked up the holster and held it cautiously in his hand before making his way to the door. Completely forgetting about cleaning up the paper and box from his desk.

"I'm glad you like it." a voice from behind him stopped him dead in his tracks, in the middle of the hall way. He was dreaming, because he saw the owner of that voice walk out the station at 3 that afternoon. And he never walked back in. he had to check his suspicions, he turned around and there in a simple green shirt and Santa hat was Shawn Spencer, grinning goofily.

The psychic approached him and smiled wider when he saw the detective holding the gun holster carefully in his hands. "Err, Thanks Spen- Shawn. Thank you." he stuttered a little, and he knew a slight blush was creeping on his face. "No problem Carlton." he gave another wink than his smile grew 4 times as wide when his eyes went up.

Carlton froze and realized where he was standing, he tilted his head up ever so lightly and looked up. There above the both of them was that stupid green mistletoe he always tried to avoid. He looked back at Shawn who was raising an eye at him, making Carlton blush harder. He wouldn't…

Oh but he would! Shawn grabbed the back of Lassie's neck and pulled him down, smashing their lips together with all his might. Carlton was frozen in place, unsure of what to do, not even sure if this was really happening. Another arm came around, wrapping completely around Lassiter's neck, and he couldn't help but feel… happy?

Just as he started to kiss back, Shawn pulled away and rested his forehead against Carlton's. "Merry Christmas Carlton." he whispered sweetly, his breath smelling of pineapple and cinnamon. He took a quick glance at the clock out of the corner of his eye, 12:00 am Christmas morning. Un- freaking- believable, did he happen to have this planned out or something.

Carlton's eyes fluttered closed as he felt the psychic lean into him once more, but last minute turned himself to give a quick kiss to Lassiter's cheek. He pulled away and released the dumb struck Irishman from his grip. With a cautious eye, Lassie watched him as he winked turned away and walked right out the door of the station without another word. It left Carlton thinking to himself, 'What just happened?"


	2. And a Lassie New Year

Almost a full week had past since Christmas, and the Christmas kiss. Carlton and Shawn spoke no word of it, and Lassiter acted as if it never happened. Shawn was actually ok with that, it was all part of his plan, a plan that would resume tonight, at exactly midnight on new years. A mistletoe kiss was traditional, but the new years kiss said something, it said the thing Shawn would never be able to say in person. 'I love you Carlton'

It was 15 minutes to midnight, and Shawn hadn't actually been to the station since the day after Christmas to take down his mistletoe, but even than he was in and out in 5 minutes. Now he and Gus strode into the building singing 'and a happy new year.' completely skipping the 'we wish you a merry Christmas part'.

Juliet smiled and made her way over to them, which in the terms of cause and effect, made Gus smile at her. They had been 'flirting' back and forth since Shawn confessed to Gus how he felt about the head detective. He never told Juliet, but she found on her own, she called it girls intuition, Gus called it 'Shawn was being too obvious and half the department knows.'

"Hey guys, you going to watch the ball drop from here?" she asked with a flirty smile directed at Gus. Shawn couldn't help but smile, is that what he looked like when he used to flirt with Juliet? "That depends, is Lassie working tonight?" Shawn questioned as he looked around for his favorite detective, Juliet smiled and pointed toward the interrogation rooms.

"Christmas present robbery, right out of the family's house, he's been interrogating for half an hour." She explained with a depressed tone, who would steal Christmas presents right out of a families home? "He should be done any minute now." As if it was a timer, Carlton rounded the corner from the interrogation room 6 with a coffee in his hand and a satisfied look on his face.

He stopped the second he saw Shawn watching him, and had half a mind to walk right back into the interrogation room and hide for the rest of his shift. He was bigger than that, so he put his head down and quickly made his way to his desk. Juliet and Gus noticed the expression of hurt on Shawn's face, and instantly felt like they had to do something and that something was get the hell out of there.

"Hey Juliet it's 10 minutes till the ball drops, would you like to go watch some of the musical performances?" he held out an arm to lead her to the TV "I'd love to, I'm just a little upset I have no one to kiss at midnight." She hinted as they began toward the other side of the room.

"I can help you with that." Gus flirted with a charm in his voice. Shawn already knew Gus planned on kissing her at the ball drop, he'd promised himself he'd kiss her the second Shawn announced he was going to kiss Lassiter whether he liked it or not… and he really hoped he like it.

Shawn turned back to the detective who was now sitting at his desk finishing off the last of a case report. Carlton's suit jacket was off, revealing that he was wearing the gun holster Shawn had given him a week before. A smile wore it's way to Shawn's lips as he examined the Irishmen, his muscles tightening as he gripped the pen, his shoulders supporting the holster and his posture still unremarkably perfect.

"It looks good." He complimented taking barely a step forward, Carlton tried not to blush but when he failed himself he kept his head down and muttered thanks. The clock read 11:53 pm and Shawn was beginning to wonder if Lassiter was even going to come and watch the ball drop. He turned around and took not of the several officers already lined up in front of the TV.

Shawn hesitated before going to stand next to Lassie's desk, careful not to sit on it or stand to close as too annoy him. It was actually the last thing he wanted today. "Are you going to watch the ball drop?"

"No." … that was it, no explanation like he always gave, no complaint that Shawn was annoying him just a plain no.

"Why not?" He pressed further taking note that at this point Carlton would tense up and start yelling, but he was still completely relaxed. "I don't want too." He growled out as he continued his paper work. Shawn just stood there, unsure of what to say, should he give up or keep pressing?

Lassiter looked up at the confused psychic and felt a bit or worry burrow into his emotions. He pulled out another chair and looked back at Spencer. "Want to sit down?" he offered politely, wondering what the hell had gotten into him to offer something as such. Shawn was taken back by the offer, once more confused on what he should do. "You wouldn't mind?" was all that he could think to say.

Carlton thought for a moment before ushering once more to the chair. "Yeah, you're not as annoying today as normal." it felt harsh, was it too harsh, should he have been nicer. Wait why did he care, he was still pondering why he was offering it to him in the first place. He muttered thanks and sat down, wondering what he could say, with only 4 minutes left until the New Year.

He looked around for something that might strike up a conversation, he looked over toward Gus and Juliet who were standing close together and whispering, than over at the hall leading to the interrogation rooms, should he ask about the case perp he just questioned? Than his eyes fell on the holster around the detectives shoulders, it really did look good on him, outlining his muscles and such.

"I'm glad you like It." he blurted out quickly. Lassiter turned his head to the psychic sitting beside him, who looked like he was blushing lightly, but it was hard to tell because he was keeping his head down. "Thanks again, Shawn. My old one wasn't in the best condition." He replied back, not bothering to finish his report anymore.

A smile nipped at the corner of Spencer's lips and he tilted his head up, bringing his fingers to his forehead in his psychic position before letting out a charming "I know." Carlton rolled his eyes and forced down a grin at the playful mockery. "Where did you get this anyway?" he asked in a serious tone, it wasn't that he actually wanted to know, well he did but it was more to strike up conversation.

"Oh I know a guy." Shawn smile changed from his all knowing grin to a more devious form maybe even a little flirty. A silence past between them, a comfortable silence, one where they both held a beam, and a happy glance. A silence that could actually define the moment they were having if not interrupted by the banter and cheer from the other officers.

Shawn turned his head to see what was going on, it wasn't midnight yet… was it? "59, 58, 57, 56" they'd just started the one minute countdown. Was he going to do it? No he couldn't Lassiter would kill him, and everyone was watching, well they weren't watching but it was as easy as turning your head and someone was caught. Than again half the department already knew of his little 'Crush'.

"55, 54, 53, 52." Did that matter right now, before he was in a position where he could easily use the mistletoe as an excuse out. A new year's kiss was an act of a willing person, not a fun Christmas tradition he had to honor because he hung the damn thing. The counting continued and Shawn was weighing his options. Watching as Lassiter kept an eye on the counters at the TV screen.

Things were getting fuzzy, and the countdown was already down to 26 when Shawn had zoned back in to take a look at Lassie. He was smiling, not one of those half hearted smiles, his lips were up and his white teeth exposed, his eyes danced with excitement as he gazed at the group of people counting down the ball drop. Shawn zoned out again trying to figure out what to do.

If he kissed Carlton what would happen after that? Would it be the same as the other kiss where they just pretended like it never happened? He'd had this all planned out so nicely before coming in, than again everything always is easier said than done. He didn't want to chicken out, he promised himself, than again he didn't want to piss Lassie off or be rejected in front of the entire station.

If he didn't do it now would he ever have another chance, would he want another chance? By the time Shawn finally made up his mind the count down was at 3 seconds left. He let out a sigh in defeat and waited out the last few seconds. The numbers echoing in his head as he new he'd probably regret the decision he was making.

"3, 2, 1" cheer erupted through out the station, and Shawn dove forward, latching his hand to Lassiter's neck and bringing him forward just like before. He was kissing him before he could get a reaction from the detective, and the entire place seemed to disappear when he felt an arm wrap around his waist pull hi closer, and the kiss being returned.

No one existed anymore; it was just the two of them for what seemed like hours. They'd rather run out of breath than break apart, unfortunately that wasn't an option and Shawn pulled back panting for air. Carlton had really taken the breath from him. Speaking of which, Carlton was smiling at him, an eye quirked up as he realized how out of breath Spencer was.

Finally wind returned to him and he looked over at the smiling detective "Merry Christmas Shawn." He whispered as he gave him a peck on the cheek, mocking what he'd done before. "And a Lassie new year." Shawn leaned in but instead of a kiss on the cheek, he captured his lips again, not caring about how out of breath this next kiss would leave him.


End file.
